Intervention
by bluedragon03
Summary: Y'all ever think about how Arthur must think that Merlin has a relatively serious drinking problem? Because I do All The Time


"Arthur I have your lunch-" Merlin stopped dead when he looked up from what he was doing to see Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, and several of the knights standing around Arthur's table, looking various degrees of concerned and serious, except Lancelot, who appeared baffled. Merlin looked from the food then back to the assembled group.

"I didn't bring enough for everyone."

"Merlin, great, come in. There's something we'd like to discuss with you," Arthur said, looking apprehensive. Merlin raised an eyebrow, it wasn't often Arthur was nervous.

"All of you want to discuss something with me?" He tried to glean information silently from Gaius and Lancelot, but Gaius was keeping his face carefully clear and Lancelot still looked as confused as Merlin felt.

"Yes. You see the thing is- I, that is to say _we_, are worried about you," Merlin raised an eyebrow. In all his years at Arthur's side he'd never known him to _stammer_.

"Worried. About me?"

"About your drinking," Gwaine interjected.

"My drinking?" Merlin repeated, half incredulous, half angry.

"You have a problem, Merlin!" Arthur continued, "and it's affecting your work. You missed work two days this week!"

"I don't have a drinking problem!" Merlin snapped, glaring at Gaius.

"We know you think that," Gwen began, "and please don't be angry with Gaius for telling us, we're just concerned that maybe you're spending too much time in the tavern." The sincerity in her face might have warmed his heart if the situation weren't so irritating and ridiculous.

"We won't think any less of you for asking for help! My uncle asked for help with his drinking problem and everyone still admired him!" Leon offered. "We just want you to take care of yourself."

"Thank's Leon, I'll keep that in mind," Merlin said, trying hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Lancelot, do you have anything to say? You are his best friend," Arthur asked, trying to fill the tense silence. Lancelot's eyes widened in alarm, no doubt surprised to be asked to speak about a problem he _knew _didn't exist. Merlin stared at him hard, trying to urge him to defend him.

"Merlin, you have this habit of trying to carry too much on your own," He began carefully, trying hard not to lie but also to convince Arthur he was participating. "All we're asking is that you let us lighten your load. You don't have to do everything alone!"

"Exactly!" Chimed Gwaine and Gwen, both of whom had experience with Merlin trying to take on everything himself.

Merlin stared incredulously at Lancelot, feeling distinctly sold out. _Traitor_, he thought. Had Gaius really told Arthur Merlin was in the Tavern enough to warrant all of this?

"I _appreciate_ that," Merlin began through gritted teeth, trying his best for a diplomatic tone, "But I don't _have a drinking problem_. Honestly, this is ridiculous! I don't need any help!"

"The fact that you can stand here and seriously say you don't have a problem after missing work for days says that all of this was necessary!" Arthur replied. "And do you remember what you said to me when I confronted you 'I'm not sure it was that long.' Merlin, you're losing time!"

Merlin opened his mouth to retort but stopped. He _could _see how Arthur would make that assumption based on the information he'd been given, which is part of what made this so frustrating. He couldn't tell Arthur what he'd _really _been doing. Seeing no way out of it, Merlin caved.

"Alright, fine." He tried not to be annoyed by the flash of relief across the faces of his assembled friends. "If you're all so worried I'll spend less time in the tavern." He nearly choked on the words.

"Great!" Arthur exclaimed, surprising Merlin, "that's all we wanted to hear, Merlin!"

"And remember, there's nothing you can't come to us with!" Gwen added. Merlin pressed his lips together and nodded, not trusting himself to answer.

Leon clapped Merlin on the back, looking glad, and as he left Gwaine pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I know the tavern can be a tempting place, but best not let it take over your life," he said, grinning. Merlin didn't point out the irony of _Gwaine _saying that just smiled and nodded.

When Gaius passed Merlin leaned down and muttered "you're dead to me." Gaius merely winced apologetically.

"Merlin," Lancelot began as he was leaving, "you really _do _try to carry too much." Merlin sighed, knowing that Lancelot wasn't talking about his nonexistent drinking habit.

"Nothing I can't handle," Merlin said quietly. Lancelot gave him a loot that said _yeah, right_ but left without another word.

Then it was just Merlin and Arthur, stewing in awkward silence. Arthur's eyes went everywhere but Merlin until they landed on the plate still in Merlin's hand.

"Right, my lunch, I trust you're sober enough to serve me."

"Of course, my lord," Merlin said, not bothering to conceal his irritation.

"Good."

"You know I never knew you cared," Merlin teased, deciding to get some revenge for that last few minutes of his life that he could never get back.

"What's that?"

"It's just that you went to an awful lot of trouble to reach out to me just now, and here I thought you didn't even like me."

"Yes, well, a half-decent servant is hard to come by." Merlin scoffed.

"Of course, but I do wonder what will happen to me when you find one."


End file.
